jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Starving Bloodlust
The Starving Bloodlust is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the third book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln and his activities after the Dark War. Carrying strong elements from the events of Psychodom!, this is the first book in the series to focus primarily on Rex which carries on throughout the series. Synopsis Set roughly two years after the Blue War, former Juggernaut; Rex Lincoln is suffering from PTSD. Under the advise of his Therapist, Rex revisits his hometown, now dunned Crime Central where he discovers his old stomping ground has become a War Zone between two rival Gangs. When Rex learns that his best friend's family has been taken hostage by the Starving Cult, Rex allies himself with the Tahmm Gang and others to take down Starving, who's intentions are far more sinister than anyone could have possibly imagined. Plot Set some time after the events of Psychodom!, Rex Lincoln is now on leave from the army and recieving therapy sessions. Suffering from post traumatic stress, Rex is adviced to go out and revisit places from his past. Hitting the road, Rex is drawn to hsi old home located in Crime Central which has now been over run by Gangs. Finding his old home abandoned and in ruins, Rex decides to visit his oldest friend Paulie Swift who was also a member of the Juggernaut Battallion. Rex finds Paulie alone in his house and learns that Paulie has been cooperating with a the Tahmm Gang who are trying to liberate Crime Central of their rivals; the Starving Gang. However when the Starving Gang learnt of this they abducted Paulie's wife and two children. Rex tries several failed attempts to get Paulie's family back but is thwarted on every step. During his return home Rex meets and becomes romantically involved with a woman named Lisa Robson who decides to help aid him and Paulie. Eventually the trio team up with the Tahmm Gang where they learn that the Starving Gang are far more dangerous than they have believed. It is revealed that Starving is a cult led by Joseph Cotton, a deranged mutant with psychic abilities who has been using his gangs to kidnap and murder in the name of their God and that this has been going on for hundreds of years behind closed doors. Rex and Lisa defy the Tahmm's orders to wait to attack and infiltrate Tahmm's base. This leads to Rex being captured and tortured for information by Cotton. Being rescued by Lisa, the two try to escape but Lisa is captured. Rex is found by Paulie who takes him back to Tahmm. Being forced into action, Rex joins the Tahmm Gang in an all out street war against Starving. Rex manages to infiltrate his way back into the Base where he dispatches of many of Starving's high members. Finally he rescues Lisa and breaks Cotton's leg. While Rex wishes to kill him, Lisa advices not to, so opts have him inprisoned in Blue City instead. Paulie finds and rescues his family and thanks Rex for saving the day. With Starving defeated, Crime Central is restored to it's former self with the Tahmm Gang watching over it. While Cotton is locked up and being loaded into one of Tahmm's Transport Vans however, Rex murders him in secret, Cotton cursing Rex's life until the day he dies. Rex leaves with Lisa but are ambushed by some Starving members who drive their car off a bridge. Rex kills them and takes Lisa to the hospital. While she is being attended to, Rex decides that living with him would cause Lisa to be in constant danger so he allects to leave her there. Lisa then watches from the window as Rex drives off in a Taxi Cab. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall: A former Juggernaut who is suffering from PTSD from the Blue War. Travelling back to his old neighborhood, Rex is asked for help from his best friend when his family are kidnapped by the Starving Cult. *Paulie Swift - Toby Maguire: A former Juggernaut and Rex Lincoln's best friend. Paulie enlists the aid of the Tahmm Gang when his family are kidnapped by the Starving Cult. *Lisa Robins - Gemma Arteton: A British Journalist who lives in Crime Central. Lisa throws herself into danger to aid the Tahmm Gang in retrieving Paulie Swift's family. She also develops a relationship with Rex Lincoln. *Buckle - Ryan Gosling: The rough and tough leader of the Tahmm Gang. Buckle is ever serious and bitter due to the loss of his little sister and has sworn to wipe out the Starving Cult. *Joseph Cotton - Ralph Feinnes: The leader of the Starving Cult, Joseph wishes to appese his God with ritual sacrifice. A Mutant who managed to escape Blue City before the War, Cotton now wields psychic powers. *Greybix - Karl Urban: A Grocken who served in the Blue War and now aids the Starving Cult. Greybix is renowned for his strength and is often dubbed the Monster. *Stacie King: A Grocken member of the Starving Cult who acts as a enforcer, killing many member of the Tahmm Gang and displaying their bones as jewelry. *Mary Swift: Paulie's wife who is kidnapped by the Starving Cult due to her Husband's relations with the Tahmm Gang. *Kirsten Swift: Paulie's daughter who is kidnapped by the Starving Cult who intend to sacrifice her to their God. *Toby Swift: Paulie's young and boisterous soon who is kidnapped by the Starving Cult. *Chloe Cooper - Judi Dench: Rex Lincoln's Therapist who advises him to visit his old neighborhood.